The present invention relates to electroplating test cells and more particularly to electroplating cells particularly adapted to test on a small or laboratory scale different plating materials and conditions. Test cells are, of course, known to the prior art, for example, one well-known type is the Hull cell. Electroplating test cells usually comprise a beaker or small tank arranged to plate a small test piece of material.
Generally, it is desired to simulate as closely as possible the plating conditions and materials encountered in commercial equipment, existing or planned. Generally, the prior art devices are arranged to simulate different relative speeds of electrolyte solution relative to the material to be plated by rotating the test piece within the solution. Pumps may also be employed to flow the electrolyte at a selected rate. One test cell is described in U.S. Letters Patent No. 3,215,609 and shows an anode chamber separated from a cathode chamber by a perforated wall. U.S. Letters Pat. No. 3,915,832 shows an electroplating cell employing cylindrical anodes and illustrating an electrode support of cylindrical configuration driven by a drive shaft connected to a motor means which is mounted above the tank. There are numerous other prior patents illustrating various cell embodiments.
Generally however, prior art devices are deficient in one or more aspects of their ability to provide simulation of liquid distribution patterns and flow rates, spacing between electrodes, temperature control of electrolyte and other plating variables.
It is accordingly an object of the present invention to provide a novel electroplating test cell structure which provides the ability to simulate a wide range of plating conditions in a simple and economical structure.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an electroplating test cell structure in which cathode speed relative to electrolyte solution may be varied over a wide range, in which the pattern of electrolyte distribution may be similarly varied and in which electrode spacing and the liquid pressure of the electrolyte may be varied while maintaining close control of electrolyte temperature.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a simple, efficient and novel electroplating test cell structure suitable to simulate a wide variety of commercial plating conditions in a laboratory or pilot plant sized apparatus.